


Cards in the Deck

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Endless days spent together, waiting on the next order; it was what they were made for…





	

The two of them were huddled in the darkest depths of a hidden castle, sitting in silence and waiting for word from Naraku as to their next move.  It was loneliness incarnate, but it was all they could ever hope for.  They didn’t speak to one another, for what was there to say?  All Kanna had were a few violent memories and the infant had nothing but a fierce, dark, love coursing through his veins.

The darkness of the cellar did well to keep their minds and tongues still.  As always, they would wait for the boy or the whore of the winds to show up, tell them their next destination, and that would be that.  They would go and hide and wait again, usually in deplorable conditions, without comfort or refreshment of any kind; not even the company of each other could be found to be enjoyable.

Kanna cradled the infant to her chest, but it was only to ensure he wasn’t dropped; there was no gentleness or tenderness in the arms that held him.  Neither of them had any preconceived notions of “being free” like Kagura.  They knew they were merely cards in the deck, being shuffled and dealt at the dealer’s whim.  Kanna peeked out the window at the twilight sky overhead and wondered if this was what eternity was...


End file.
